Chrono - The Collision of Times
by Kimitsu
Summary: Something is drawing all the times together... resulting in many things out of place. At this rate, there'll be one HUGE Time Crash! And it's up to Crono & co. to save the day! *ON HIATUS*


Chrono – The Collision of Times

By Otaku-chan (aniko@otakumail.com)

Written 10/30/2001

Otaku-chan's Fandom

NOTE: Rewritten, and cast into oblivion. I suppose that's what my life feels like now. I was supposed to be a great animé-style artist! But nooooo, I turned to fanfic writing! Ah, heck. This fic didn't get much support, originally. Add "King" Jerm's *ahem* "patronizing, yet critical" review, and now here we are – me rewriting it in my new style of writing that came AFTER I went to Hong Kong and immersed myself in partial Nihon junk, partial Canto stuff, and partial crap that's non-related. (the crap being the fact that I got very little amongst all the stuff I wanted – including a model of Crono.) Saa, if you want to read more of my blathering, then go on, read the story and the part afterwards, or just skip the story. ::tries to brainwash reader:: Now, you will listen to Otaku-chan and read the story… and then you will give Otaku-chan a GREAT review… it didn't work? Darn. -_-;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue - Lovers' Spat and a Cup of Tea… "Riiiiight!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

604 AD, 10:29 PM, Guardia Palace:

                Marle lay back on her bed in the palace of Guardia Kingdom. Boredom was ruling her life. Ever since the adventure with Crono and the rest of them four years ago, nothing could replace the thrill that came from adventuring and fighting. Especially all the balls that were being held in her honor. Just because she was nearing the age of 21 (AN: In this fic, I assume that Crono, Marle, and Lucca were 17 during the game, Robo – ageless, Ayla – 20, & Frog and Magus were 19. They're probably not, (because I'm being ignorant) but for the purposes of this fic, they are. So there. ^_^;;), her father wanted her so desperately to marry. He had approved of Crono, to be certain, but it was evident that he wished she would marry someone of royal lineage. Like Magus, who was of royal lineage and powerful…

                She hurriedly dismissed the thought. Magus may have turned his back against Ozzie, Flea, Slash, and all other "bad" demi-humans, but that didn't cause her to accept him too well. She liked him, but not enough to pardon him completely for his crimes in 600 AD, before he reformed. And besides, he was her ancestor, in a way.

                If only palace life weren't so boring and dull! Everyday an endless time of monotony, with banquets that they prevented her from eating as much as she wished to keep a slim figure, tedious balls with the same droning suitors, and servants and maids that would do everything for her. She suspected they would even breathe for her if they could. But then again, it wouldn't be palace life if it wasn't that way. It just went to prove how wrong the people who wrote books about dazzling balls, luxurious banquets, and a life of idle peace and contentment were.

                The Epoch remained intact, in Lucca's backyard. She was experimenting with it, trying to create a method of time traveling that would be much like the Epoch was now, so that they'd be able to go wherever they wished. If it was successful, then Marle was sure they'd have fun once more. This time, no heroics, just pure fun in adventuring. Smiling softly at the idea, she turned over on her side and went to sleep.

                She had no idea how wrong she could be.

*~*~*

604 AD, 9:12 AM, Lucca's Backyard:

                "No. Absolutely not. I won't let you do it, Marle." Lucca frowned over her glasses at her friend in disapproval.

                "Aw, Lucca! You're sounding just like my father!" whined Marle. Crono snorted. A comparison between the High King of Guardia himself and the intellectual genius that was his best friend? Hardly possible, but Marle had just done it. As usual. Lucca was now riled up at the thought of being like Marle's "strict" and senile father. (AN: Look, in the game, you see him with white hair. So no matter how young Marle is, to me, he's old.)

Marle had wanted to go to the future again and see how it turned out. Lucca, of course, was adamant – adamant against the idea. Crono, as usual, voiced no opinion on the subject. It was a matter of choosing between his best friend, or the crown princess of Guardia and his beloved. Normally, any fool would have chosen the latter, but Crono tried not to be a fool. So when Marle turned to him for help, he had a problem.

                "Crono agrees with me, don't you, Crono?" Crono blinked. Yes was probably not the best answer, with Lucca's temper right now, but no wasn't exactly the best answer either. Well, supposedly, running away solved nothing, but in this case, running away seemed a good option right now.

So he ran.

And so did Marle. "Crono, get back here! You haven't answered me yet!" Lucca smiled to herself and returned inside to complete her new time-teleportation system.

*~*~*

604 AD, 12:59 PM, Guardia Forest:

                Crono was getting hungry. He had been running from Marle for approximately four hours, which was hard. For visiting only Crono's house, Lucca's house, and Nadia Square in her few trips out of the castle, she knew the whole of the kingdom quite well. He would've gone to Porre to get away from her, but it took a minimum of two hours to get from Guardia to Porre – time he didn't have, considering Marle was EXTREMELY agile. At the last minute, he remembered a little nook of Guardia Forest that no one else knew of besides himself and Lucca. So he was pretty sure Marle would never think to find him there.

                And then he heard it. "Cro-NO! Get away from that spot right this instant! I'm VERY aggravated with you right now!"

                Risking a peek, he saw Marle standing right outside his now-unhidden nook. This was bad. She had a frown on her face. It took a lot to make the normally-cheery princess of Guardia frown. This was worse. And she had her hands on her hips. Swinging at her hips was her crossbow, meaning she could withdraw it in a second and shoot at a nearby tree as a warning. This was most possibly the worst thing that had happened to him after the Lavos incident.

                A second passed. She shot her crossbow. The arrow whistled through two spikes of his hair and into a tree trunk directly behind him. Marle was mad. It took a lot to get Marle mad. And Marle was mad.

                Correction. This was the worst thing that had happened to him since the Lavos incident. Crono gulped. Of all days to be without his Bandana…

*~*~*

604 AD, 1:34 PM, Lucca's House:

                Crono found that his ear hurt. _Note to self: Being dragged by the ear is most certainly not the way to travel_, he thought as he rubbed it, trying to soothe the pain. Marle was still angry. It was evident, seeing as she currently preferred to stand on the other side of Lucca's living room rather than sitting next to him as she usually did. He drank his cup of tea. Lucca didn't make bad tea. Of course, afternoon tea at the castle was probably better.

                "I'm still not talking to you, Crono!" announced Marle, looking at him as she took another sandwich from the platter in front of him. 

                "You just did," he tried to point out. That is, right before Marle shot him another death-glare, which weren't potent considering she wasn't used to doing them. Lucca laughed from her room, where she was putting the finishing touches to her time-teleportation machine.

                Crono could only sigh as he climbed up the stairs to see Lucca's invention. Marle continued her pouting and stomping, and Crono thanked whatever Entity may be that Lucca's parents were out of the house this afternoon. He knocked on Lucca's door softly, expecting no reply as often happened whenever Lucca was working. She answered with a "Come in." and returned straight to work, the sounds of machinery and metal objects filling his ears. Crono shook his head as he entered Lucca's room, strewn with mechanical parts.

                "It's almost done. Wanna test it?" asked Lucca, gesturing to her machine. She twisted another screw and stepped back to admire her work.

Crono shook his head again. "Last time you asked me to test your Telepod, look what happened," he muttered.

                "Yeah, but we saved the world, right?" Lucca pointed out.

                "Get Marle." He trudged out and leaned over the wooden balcony. "Marle! Lucca wants you." Marle nearly crashed into him and stuck her tongue out as he watched. Well, she forgave people quickly, he noticed as he followed her into Lucca's room. He caught the end of her sentence: "-out!" How'd she know so fast? He shrugged to himself as Marle got on, holding a little key, much like the Gate Key Lucca had made four years back. "Beam me up, Scotty!" she grinned.

                "I knew I never should've persuaded Robo to show us TV," muttered Lucca as she set the dial to 2300 AD and flipped a green switch. Marle dissolved into energy particles and disappeared, giving a last wave to Crono. Crono sighed. What was going to happen this time?

*~*owari*~*

2001 AD, 10:29 PM Eastern Standard Time, Otaku-chan's House:

Otaku-chan ni Omakase: Heh, first off, I couldn't resist adding that up there. No, I won't give my exact location. Anyway, here's the prologue to Chrono – The Collision of Times. Now, wasn't that much better than the first chapter of "Chrono Soul – Collision of Times"? I knew you'd say yes. ^_^;; Anyway, I was working on this when I should be doing my homework (BAD Otaku-chan – Schala/Kidd.), so I've got half of my SoulBonds scolding me, the other half are griping that I'm not doing something "useful" (aka, working on my other fanfics that feature them.). I figure it was worth it, though. And besides, working on fanfics while listening to my favorite MP3s (I was listening to "Ryoute Ippai" (from Heroic Legend of Arislan), "Slash!" (from Digimon Tamers), and "Private Crime" (by MAX), to name a few) is one of my favorite activities! ^o^ Enough blathering, now we talk about what you are going to do – namely, REVIEW! Or else e-mail me. I prefer the former, though it IS nice to hear from readers.


End file.
